


A Love Divine

by rubylily



Category: Ah! Megami-sama! | Oh My Goddess!
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Keiichi and Belldandy get caught in the rain, but it's not so bad.





	A Love Divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silailo/gifts).



Keiichi couldn't imagine a more fortunate life. One full of supernatural misadventures and divine mishap, sure, but every day he was thankful for the life he had now.

His hand brushed against Belldandy's as she walked beside him. This tree-lined path was familiar, as he had lost count of how many times he and Belldandy had walked this path, just the two of them, but it was always nice to have moments alone together like this, and this kind of gentle, mundane routine was pretty nice.

Keiichi glanced at Belldandy out of the corner of his eye. Her profile was always so serene and strong, and her eyes beneath thick eyelashes carried a comforting, loving fire. She caught his glance and a slow smile came upon her bright lips, and his heart beat faster.

To have such incredible luck to meet such a beautiful, kind goddess, he still sometimes wondered if he was only dreaming.

Something wet fell on his nose, and he froze and looked up at the rapidly darkening sky. "It wasn't supposed to rain today!" he exclaimed. Maybe bad luck still stalked him too from time to time.

"Oh dear, and you were so excited today," Belldandy said, and she jolted, as if something had caught her attention. "But we're still in luck, I believe."

"Huh?"

Without explaining herself, Belldandy took Keiichi's hand with surprising strength and lead him into the thicket of trees, away from the path. The leaves provided some cover from the increasingly forceful rain, and Keiichi followed Belldandy closely, choosing instead to trust in her instincts and not question her.

Soon they came to a small tool shed, which Belldandy approached without hesitation. "Thank you," she said softly as she pushed open the doors.

"Sorry for intruding," Keiichi added as he followed Belldandy inside.

The interior was packed with various tools and gardening supplies, and a thick layer of dust covered everything. Keiichi and Belldandy found some space to sit in a corner, and although it was rather crammed, he was just thankful to be out of the rain before either of them had gotten too drenched.

"What a lucky find, huh?" he said as he tried to smile.

"I heard its loneliness," Belldandy said as she touched a wall.

Keiichi blinked in surprise. "Yeah, I guess it doesn't look like anyone's been here for a while. Kinda a waste of good tools, don't you think…?"

A smile crossed Belldandy's lips. "Perhaps we can at least clean some of the dust?"

Which was easier said than done, Keiichi realized as he and Belldandy cleaned. The tools were well-organized, but the small space made it difficult to move around easily, and there wasn't much light to go by. Yet Keiichi couldn't complain as he helped Belldandy; her faint smile was sincere, and even when they finished and not much had changed, the lack of dust made things look a little less lonely.

Eventually Keiichi found himself resting his head on Belldandy's lap, and she threaded her fingers through his hair. He wondered if he should feel embarrassed, but for once he didn't. Belldandy's touch was gentle and soothing, and although light, it was always more than he ever could've asked for. It was still rather cramped in this small shed and he couldn't stretch his legs, but being so close to Belldandy like this, he couldn't complain.

As silence fell over them, the sound of rain grew louder. Ever since he had met Belldandy, he had become more aware of all the romance around him. (And of course a college campus of all places would have lots of couples, he had realized.) The love between a woman and a man, between two women, between two men, or even between an immortal goddess and a mortal human being - it was all the same. To devote oneself fully to another - Keiichi hadn't imagined such a feeling to be so beautiful.

He could almost laugh at himself. When had he become such a hopeless romantic?

As Belldandy stroked his hair, she laid her free hand on his chest, over his heart, as if wanting to feel his heartbeat. He could hear her heartbeat too, and how it blended into the rhythm of the rain. Maybe it would be nice to stay like this always, he thought idly.

Yet as the rain slowed, Belldandy's heartbeat became clearer.

"It sounds like the rain has stopped," she said finally, breaking the fragile silence.

With great reluctance Keiichi took his head from Belldandy's lap and carefully stretched his arms. "Then I guess it's time to go, huh?" he said with a sheepish grin.

They left the tool shed together, but much to Keiichi's surprise, Belldandy took his hand to lead him deeper into the trees. Although the sun was already out, the ground was still damp and raindrops glistened on the leaves, but Belldandy didn't seem to mind. Keiichi said nothing as he followed her; again, he trusted her most of all.

Soon they came to a clearing, and Keiichi gasped. The garden was overgrown, as if no one had tended it in years, but it was still unbelievably beautiful. Countless colorful flowers covered the ground; roses, violets, daisies, lilies, and others he couldn't name but were just as bright, and as the sunlight shined upon the raindrops, the flowers seemed to glow somehow, and their petals danced with the gentle breeze. It was like a scene of out of picture books he and his sister used to read as children, and to share such a moment with Belldandy was almost humbling.

Finally, he found his voice again, and his cheeks flushed. "I had no idea there was a garden here," he breathed. "It's beautiful."

"The one who planted and cared for this garden seems to have passed away," Belldandy said. "So now the garden is very happy to have visitors again."

Keiichi couldn't help but laugh. "You really are amazing, Belldandy!"

That familiar smile returned to Belldandy's lips as she took Keiichi's hand into hers, her fingers warm and protective. "So are you," she said, and she kissed his cheek.

Keiichi's blushed deepened, but he could only smile as he drew Belldandy closer. He really was thankful to have fallen in love with such a beautiful goddess.


End file.
